hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Joenell Lexida
The Great and Powerful Joey Joey is a large Rattata, donning a crown on his head. He has the tendency to act uppity from time to time, but he does his best to give everyone the respect they deserve. Joey's also the last of a special sub-type of Pokemon that was apparently revered as royalty. (btw Shaymoo made the crown, and Golen edited the crown onto the Joey and added sparkly effects ��) Bio Joey started his life as any normal Rattata would. He was small, insignificant, and considered to either be a pest or a snack by nearly all other types of Pokemon. He lived his early life with his very loving and caring mother, a Raticate named Trixie. Nearly every night, Joey and Trixie would cuddle up in their small and cramped home, right besides Celadon's Game Corner, and Trixie would tell him stories about how he's the 'heir to the throne' and how he must 'save his subjects'. She spoke of the place of origin of all 'royalty', which weirdly enough was some place she warned him to never stray too close to, calling it a 'land of no return'. To some extent, every word she said was true, but at the same time it caused Joey's ego to inflate, to the point where he developed a sort of messiah complex. At the same time, though, she would teach him many important life lessons. About how strong one must be to truly be a King, about virtue, respect, and doing things not just for oneself, but for everyone. Once about 1 and a half years had passed, and Joey had gotten to that ripe age of adolescent-ness, he started making plans to go and do exactly what his mother had asked of him. At the same time, Trixie had started getting less and less able to move around as easily as she used to. Living in poverty (which is probably a lot worse for a Pokemon than it might be for a human) made it difficult for both of them to stay healthy, and so eventually Joey left home, promising his mother he'd come back to save everyone, especially her. His long and perilous journey earned him a grand total of maybe 1 to 2 friends, and enemies ad infinitum, due to his inflated ego. Eventually, as the years went by and he couldn't find heads nor tails about anything having to do with anything pertaining to his 'royal blood'. It took him perhaps almost twice as long for him to try and find his way back home, but when he eventually made it, his mother had vanished. Hungry and alone, Joey snuck about the streets of Celadon, trying to find as much sustenance as he could, whether it be from stores, humans (or as her mother called them, 'Beastcallers') that would take pity on him and offer him food, or even from the trash if he didn't find much luck for a while. The idea that he was meant to save his people and be their king was still going strong even as he seemed to suffer an endless amount of hardships, although not exactly as strong as it had been when he first set out. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him one night, and he sneaked his way into the Game Corner, the supposed 'land of no return'. He spent a while searching the actual Game Corner, and right before he could deem the tales of it being some sort of dangerous land that swallowed whole any Rattata or Raticate that would dare to enter false, he found a flight of stairs leading downwards, hidden behind some boxes. He'd wait at the first foot of the stairs for a long while after, contemplating whether or not he should go down. It looked dark and scary down there. Kind of exactly like the tales his mother told him. He'd cast away his fears, though, and make his way down eventually. If he were to be a King, he'd have to be able to overcome any and all hardships. And so he made the trek down into the Game Corner's hidden basement. And quickly got lost. The floors seemed to go on forever, and he could hardly tell if some floors were even the same or if they were just new floors that had similar layouts. In this endless, dark maze, time seemed to dilate. It felt like it'd been hours that he was trapped in this place of no return. Every turn he seemed to make lead him either deeper into it, or to some dead end that would force him to backtrack until he was lost, once again. He cursed this dumb journey, and cursed himself for ever thinking to come down here, for ever doubting his mothers warning, blaming himself that his doubt must be why she was gone. Why she left him. But it was here, during Joey's darkest moments that he discovered something. It glimmered, even through all this darkness that Joey seemed to find himself lost in, and he quickly made his way to this fragment of hope. It was a crown. ''In this moment, everything seemed to just...click, for Joey. It started making sense. Why this place was so dangerous and the birthplace of the royalty Joey had been born from at the same time, why he had endured so many hardships, and all those other stories his mother told him. Very recently he might have had some doubts about even being royalty, but this proved that ''everything his mother told him was true. Joey was meant to be a King. The crown was heavy, even though it seemed to fit perfectly in his paws, but once he put it on, it was light as a feather. Like it wasn't even there. But when he reached up to touch it, it was very real. And it fit very nicely atop his head. At least, he thought so. It kind of almost covered his eyes, but he would just have to grow into it is all. He took a moment to just...revel. In all of this. That it was all true. That he was royalty, and that he was going to be a savior. The revelation was just...so like everything he believed, that it almost seemed a little surreal. He eventually snapped out of his trance. If he planned on proving everyone right, he had to get to work! And that meant he'd need to save his loyal subjects! Without a second thought, he quickly made his way out of what was once a seemingly endless, dark and gloomy maze, as if he now miraculously knew it like the back of his paws. From the moment he made his way back out of the Game Corner with his new crown and looked up to see the moon beginning to lower back below the horizon, he felt a sense of duty rush through him. He knew that, before he could save anyone, he'd first have to find them. And so it was here that he began his long search, for any sign of the old royalty he shared blood with. Along the way, he seemed to do a complete personality 180 (it was more of a 110. He could still be a little snarky at the times), and found Pokemon gravitating towards him more often. Whether or not it was because of his new, shiny crown, who knew. He wasn't one to judge, though. He made an effort to treat others much more fairly than he used to, back when he was still finding himself (granted he technically still is, somewhat). His search came up fruitless in all areas of Kanto, and although not much time had gone by he found himself hitting a weird growth spurt. He was larger than any Rattata, and even most Raticate found him to be larger than they were. He kept his distance from the Beastcallers even then, though. His mother taught him to both fear and respect them. That at any moment should one of them decide to abduct and enslave him, they very well could, and no amount of power could save him from that. So he stuck to the safety of the wilderness during his search, traveling on foot and occasionally hitching rides from all sorts of Pokemon, from Arcanine to Pidgeot to Lapras, and it all eventually led him to Monte. A new land of promise, according to the friends of the wilderness he shared exchanges with as they escorted him. And so his journey currently leaves him at Firelight Woods. Joey and Humans Joey might not have grown up being cared for by humans (quite the opposite in fact), but throughout his life he respected them and their penchant to enslave Pokemon to do their bidding, as much as he disliked how they did so with (generally) very little regard for the Pokemon involved. Joey does not fear the humans either, and although he might not be quick to trust them, he plans on doing his best to try and understand them. His hopes are that he might be able to help humans one day realize there are far better ways to live in tandem with Pokemon, preferably without enslaving and using Pokemon and their amazing abilities simply to knock each other around only for the amusement of the humans. The Power of the Crown Joey's crown does have some unique powers, and although it's technically an unfinished prototype, it does its job pretty well. The crown, having been made by Team Rocket as an experiment relating to the special liquid that was used to make the enormous Tentacruel so many years ago. They eventually stopped, the experiments having been deemed too dangerous to be used on anything that could both be useful to them without being difficult to control at the same time. Therefore, it was promptly dropped. At the same time that the experiment was beginning to sound unlikely that it would get the Rockets anywhere, there was a breaching of experiment subjects-- a vast amount of Pokemon such as Pikachu, Rattata, Raichu, Raticate, Growlithe, and even a small amount of Eevee that had been injected with some of the special liquid used on the Tentacruel and Tentacool (Joey's mother Trixie included), and that didn't help the project any. Getting to the purpose of the crown, it was used to 'awaken' latent powers within the special liquid, allowing Pokemon to, much like the Tentacruel had, experience a sudden growth spurt. As the experiments went on and additions were made though, it allowed Pokemon with this special serum to be granted even more power. As such, those without any of the latest type of this special 'growth serum' (which was the last official name given to this fluid by the Rockets before they trashed the project) in their bloodstream would not gain any sort of power from wearing the crown. Humans even with the serum in their bloodstream will experience no changes whatsoever, as it had not been developed enough to work on them. Personal Info Full Name: Joenell Aega Lexida Eye color: Red Age: 3 (which probably equates to 'really old' in Rattata age) Height: 2'7 Personality: Despite being a king, Joey still acts a little naive. On top of that, he's a little snobbish from time to time, but he's trying to work on that. Otherwise, he's polite, fair, and a little strict. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Natives